Forbidden
by supfangirls101
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls in love with a Gryffindor girl, Serena. Will it ever happen?
1. Unexpected Task

Hello. I'm Serena Diggory, daughter of David and Abertha Diggory. Both my parents were killed by Lucius Malfoy on the orders of Lord Voldemort. But Malfoy got off without any punishment. I bubble with anger, even to this day, although my uncle, Amos, and my cousin, Cedric, have kept me as happy as can be.

My story started the day I went to the Weasley's house before the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley was taking us there. I reached there even before Harry or Hermione, so I had quite a bit of time to spare, with the Weasleys.

I had never realized how attractive Fred was until that time. I loved playing pranks on people, and he did, too. But I didn't have a crush on him... I JUST found him slightly attractive. A little more than slightly, but still. Together, me and the twins, we played pranks on Percy or Ron, and sometimes even on each other!

After the fiasco at the stadium, all of us were quite worried about Harry. There had been a Death Eater attack and the Dark Mark had been Conjured. The person who was responsible hadn't been caught yet.

All I could think of after that was our little interaction with the Malfoys earlier that evening. "Well, would you look at that? The whole jolly group! Are you sitting here, in the worst seats? Well, Father got us seats in the first class." Draco smirked. Just as I was going to reply with a biting remark, Lucius said, " Don't brag, Draco. Let them enjoy" he paused, raising his eyebrows in mock query. "Whatever they CAN." Just as they were about to walk away, Lucius grabbed Harry and lifted his fringe that covered his scar and looked at it quite longingly. And then, when Narcissa tapped on his shoulder, they sauntered away.

So, I was certain that it was Lucius Malfoy. And after someone witnessed that, how could anyone think otherwise? But apparently lots of people did. "Okay Serena, I understand that you hate him and stuff, but he isn't the one. People saw him running for cover that time." "Well it could be Narcissa who was running around. " I replied. "You wouldn't be able to tell anyway, with that hair." She snorted. That was the end of that discussion.

The weeks after that passed by very quickly. We all bought all our school supplies, and in no time, we were on the train to Hogwarts. The first thing we noticed as we got to the Great Hall was that there were 2 large tables set up along with the rest. That is why, when Dumbledore said, "Students, this year, will be unlike all others." (yeahhhhhh right). He told us the Triwizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts this year. The two opposing schools were Beauxbatons and Dumstrang.

Fast forward to the month before Christmas. Professor McGonagall had announced a Yule Ball on the night of Christmas. Obviously, we needed to get a date to the ball. As soon as she said that, Fred popped into my head. I immediately waved the thought away. I did not have a crush on him, after all.

A few people had asked me, but I had politely declined, since I was waiting for the right person to ask me. Not Fred, obviously.

One day, Draco Malfoy came to me, without Crabbe and Goyle, for once, when I was alone and said, "Hey Serena,"(he didn't call me Diggory, that's what he always called me) and I knew something was up. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" I was horrified.


	2. Serena is Courageous

**Serena's POV:**

"NO! " I screeched at him and ran, my heart pounding in my chest. Not with love, or admiration, or guilt because I refused, or anything good at all. With self - hatred. Draco Malfoy, that filthy ferret, had just asked me to be his date. Why? Didn't he have enough Slytherin girls begging him to take them? Although I didn't know the answers to my questions, I understood what I had to do.

"Hey Fred!" I called in the common room. "Hey beautiful. Looking for me?" His voice was mockingly flirtatious. "No, I was calling out your name just for gags." He chuckled. "So what's up?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you, would you be my-" I started.  
"Date to the Ball?" He completed my sentence, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes." I blushed, fidgeting with my hands. Then I blushed even harder as I looked up in surprise. HE JUST ASKED ME! And I ACTUALLY SAID YES! "I love you." He said as he took me into his arms. I didn't reply, but we knew the feeling was mutual.

Fred swept me into his arms, lifting me off my feet. He held me there, above him, for a little while, and then pulled me down so our lips could touch. That very moment, the rest of the universe had melted away. Everything revolved around that kiss. "I'm taller than you" I whispered against his mouth. "Oh really now?" He smirked. Oh gods, that smirk that I fell for every damn time. He put me down so I was on my feet again. I pouted. He was 4 inches taller.  
"You two have to stop. Hermione looks like she's going to melt." Ron said, unenthusiastically. I looked over at Hermione and laughed. She was losing her breath because she had "aww"ed too long. "Easy, Granger. You have to get used this because it's going to be around for a while." Harry rolled his eyes, muttering something about inconsideration.

So while the boys spent their time looking for dates, Hermione and I spent our time with ours. And I knew, the Yule Ball would be magical.

 **DRACO'S POV:**  
I love her. I love her with all my heart and all of my soul. Her dazzling smile, her melodious laughter, all of her perfect imperfections. she is out of the world, a whole new definition of amazing.

But to her, I am a mere monster from her nightmares. A beast whose father killed her parents, whose bloodline is cursed. Rightfully too, because I can't remember a time we had a civilized conversation, one without insults and threats. I've tried, tried so hard. Tried balancing my father's expectations and my love for Serena, and failed miserably.

And the moment when I did gather up my courage and feelings and ask her out, she ran, both horrified and disgusted that this monster had asked her for love. Maybe if I had, on the first day, worked on building a positive relationship, asked her to forgive the unforgivable deeds of my father, things would be different. Maybe I would be holding her hand rather than that handsome Weasley boy.


	3. The Yule Ball

Fred held out his arm for me. I took it it, and held on to it like a lifeline. We smiled at each other, him ridiculing the unrealism of the situation, me admiring it. We walked into the Great Hall together and were immediately mesmerized by the way it looked.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland with sheets of ice that covered everything around. A rhapsody of laughter and music rang out around the room. It was a beautiful setting for a beautiful night.

After the opening ceremonies, all the real, lovestruck couples descended onto the dance floor. While me and Fred were swaying along with the music, I spotted Hermione and Krum dancing, eyes locked. To their left, were Cho Chang and Cedric (yeugh!).

After a few songs, Fred and I sat down on one of the round tables that were surprisingly very comfortable. "Should I get us some food?" Fred said. "Oi, Cedric! Give your sister company!" He gave me a quick peck on my cheek before heading to the counter.

"Cedric, you DO realise that Cho is in my year. She is the age of your LITTLE SISTER. This is pedophilia." I was complaining about how my older brother's girlfriend was way too young for him. "Love does not see age, my dear sister." Cedric said, mocking Uncle Amos's (Cedric's father) way too formal way of speaking. "And, I believe Fred is also a year above you. And speaking if him, why is he taking so long?"

I looked around, looking for him. Oddly, I wasn't very worried. When I found him, however, all I felt was humiliation. There he was, with Angelina Johnson, flirting like a shameless git. "There he is, the useless shoelace." I told Cedric, trying best not to express how I really felt. He must have sensed that I was angry though, because he said "Should I talk to him? If you don't want to..." "No, not at all. This is something I want to handle single-handedly. Alone. He needs to know that he can't do that." I replied. If looks could kill, Fred would be Peeves's best poltergeist friend already.


End file.
